coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episode 1171 (5th April 1972)
Last night, I watched the 40th anniversary documentary from 2000. In it a clip from the wedding of Ernest and Emily Bishop was shown and it depicts them stating their vows. In both the Network DVD release and a video recording I made of this episode off the UK.TV repeats the wedding ceremony scenes only depict Len giving Emily away and the vows are not shown. So where did this clip come from? Did the show film the whole ceremony and edit it out? Was a flashback filmed and used later on? Can anyone shed light on this for me? Mattfrye1 05:17, March 31, 2010 (UTC) So, I take it no one knows? I looked in some old Granada promo material and some features wedding shots but none features the vow ceremony. Mattfrye1 04:56, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, but just didn't have the time last night to look at the documentary but it's a good spot though. I suspect that the tape used by Network was a damaged copy, hence the abrupt cut-off at the end of part one. There is ample evidence that multiple copies of episodes exist. Only this week I found that the BFI's copy of episode 990 is in colour whereas the copy used to take clips from for "The Life and Loves of Elsie Tanner" was a black and white film print. I also suspect that some 1980s episodes on the DVD's are slightly edited down for Granada Plus broadcasts from 1996 to 2004 when the station had more advert time than was allowed when they were originally broadcast on ITV.--Jtomlin1uk 08:02, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh I wasnt being pushy, just wandering. Well I watched both copies I own (the 1972 Network release and the UK.TV repeat I recorded) and both have a running time of roughly 25 minutes. Most episodes on the Network releases from that era run 28 minutes where the UK.TV repeats run about 24-25 minutes. The UK.TV repeat cut the scene of Bet and Lucille prior the ceremony smoking, shorted the scenes with Ray and Viki, and also thrimmed the reception scenes to be slightly shorter. But I believe your observation is factual. Now wander why Network would choose edited or damanged prints for their DVDs as opposed to complete uncut episodes? Seems odd they chose cheap copies and then charged us up to £80-100 for them? Mattfrye1 20:39, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :I watched it today and you're absolutely right. Good to know that there is an undamaged tape out there. As regards Network, I prefer to see it as a glass half-full scenario. They are the only DVD company who issue reasonably-priced DVDs of material which is of interest to only a small number of purchasers. With Corrie this would be true whether they released them as selected episodes or complete runs of years. To do this and make a profit once all the necessary residuals and fees have been paid means little or no time to do any in-depth archive research or remastering. It's a shame this episode wasn't released uncut but they have issued 240 episodes which we otherwise wouldn't have had much chance to see.--Jtomlin1uk 12:36, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Yes, your very right there. I have to agree. I wander why Network choose to just release certain episodes rather than start with episode 1 and release them in groups say "The First 25 episodes" on one DVD? I have the majority of episodes from post-1976 and through 1989 but there are loads of episodes from the 1960's I long too see. Network released Emmerdale like that Episode 1-25 at first and then Episodes 26-50. I wander if they will ever do a Coronation Street release similar? I have most of the first year up to August 1961 I bought from a bootlegger on ebay.uk (bar three episodes from May 1961 and one from July 1961). I would certianly purchase them if they released more episodes and in full runs. Mattfrye1 21:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :There's a 1990s boxset coming out later in the year, if that's of interest. You have a lot of 1961 on DVD? That's amazing! David 10:51, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, back in 2005 there was a user on ebay.uk saleing them. They go from Episode 1 in 1960 up to Episode 74 (28th August 1961) (bar Episode 41, 42, 43, and 64 for whatever reasons I dont know). It kinda makes me think now they are all copied from illegally made telerecordings, due to bad quality on many of them (the Network releases are much better picture and sound) but they are of intrest to see and I have been rewatching many of them to gain information for on here. I also have the Christmas episode from 1961 on the video release from the early 1980's. Well the 1990's release sounds pretty intresting to fans that werent watching then, but most of the notable ones I recorded and saved on disc at home (I have all from 1996 and 1997) and I freshly remember the storylines from that decade I have been watching since the late 1960's, first story I recall was Val being held hostage in 1968, and watched faithfully since around 1970 when Irma came back and Alan married Elsie but after all these years the memories of those episodes have faded so it would nice to see Network release more 1960's and 1970's episodes. Mattfrye1 00:26, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Any idea if the version that Granada Plus showed contained the missing parts from the episode released on DVD? 21:37, November 29, 2016 (UTC)70s Fan (talk) 21:38, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :I have no record of this episode being repeated on Granada Plus?--Jtomlin1uk (talk) 22:14, November 29, 2016 (UTC)